Life is Pain
by MadDelight
Summary: "Life is pain! I wake up every morning in pain!" "I promise to take care of you." Because of House, Cameron and Chase have broken up. Cameron promises to be there by House's side while he detoxes. Can she help him or will his addiction finally get the better of him? Sequel to 'You Almost Loved Me'.


**Notes: Sequel to 'You Almost Loved Me'** inspired by a message from innerurge1 (also if you haven't read her stuff go check it out, it's amazing!)

 **You don't have to read the entire first fic to understand this story- just Chapter 4 (** and realize that the first story was set during Season 5x21, Saviors.)

 **More Notes:** The B. plot at the end of season 5 is all Cameron/Chase… didn't realize this until I rewatched it last night. Also, I love the House hallucinating Amber storyline and am so excited to tackle it!

This takes place right after chapter four and will follow the medical cases in episodes taking place after 5x21.

Hope you enjoy!

(Don't worry, the sex will be coming… pun intended)

* * *

Previously on House:

 _Cameron knows House can't handle talking about emotions anymore and she doesn't expect him to. Despite herself, she pushes him a bit further, leaning against his shoulder. She feels him stiffen and then is completely surprised when he puts an arm around her shoulders. Cameron feels more content then she has in weeks- hell, months._

 _She takes this opportunity to glance over at him, trying to figure out what he's feeling. He meets her eyes and a flicker of actual caring passes between them. To her complete surprise, he leans down and kisses her gently; it almost rivals their kiss from two years ago; its slow, searching, and has a hint of passion behind it, but neither of them deepen the kiss or push things further._

 _They break apart for air and her breathing has quickened, cheeks flushed, but she doesn't want sex, not now, and she thinks he can almost sense that._

 _He looks into her eyes searchingly. "Cameron," He starts, making sure she's paying attention and not daydreaming about a happy domestic scenario between them. "I'm not going to date you." He says bluntly._

 _Cameron laughs quietly; he_ ** _would_** _have to clarify something like that, more for himself then her well-being._

 _"I know, House. I wouldn't expect anything else." And she pulls him in for another sweet kiss._

* * *

The movie Cameron put on earlier had ended and the loud blare of infomercials causes House to wake up- that and the intense pain he's feeling in his leg. He glances down at his watch- 4am, well he's too old to keep sleeping sitting upright. He also needs Vicodin ASAP.

He looks down at Cameron; she's cuddled into his side, an arm around his waist. Looks like he isn't complete shit at comforting her after all. He almost feels bad having to wake her, but the throbbing in his leg needs immediate attention.

"Cameron." He shakes her gently. When had he stopped being such an ass? Maybe it really is guilt for causing her emotional pain by ending her relationship with Chase. Regardless, he shakes her again and she stirs slowly. Her eyes heavy with sleep.

Groggily she sits up, rubbing at her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Four am." House replies.

"Shit, I'm sorry." She curses, mostly feeling embarrassed for having fallen asleep on him; she didn't exactly expect House to be a cuddler.

"It's fine." He rolls his eyes. "We both had a hell of a day."

House gestures to the side table nearest to Cameron's side of the couch. "Need pills."

"Of course." She hands him the bottle and watches him dry-swallow three. She feels guilty for causing him pain; she assumes if she hadn't fallen asleep on him he would've been able to go to bed.

He stretches and winces. "I'm too old to fall asleep sitting up." He cracks his neck and stretches. House glances over at Cameron; she's kind of hot- he can't deny it. Her sleep tousled hair and crumpled clothes; it's maybe even cute. He shakes his head to rid himself of the thought. He's feeling pity, that's all this is.

He glances down at the small wet spot on his shirt and grins. "You drool."

"I do not!" Cameron protests, but blushes as House gestures down to his shirt.

"You say no, but my shirt says yes." It's playful teasing, not mean spirited in the least. Clearly he's delirious from a poor night of sleep.

Cameron starts to get up and House gently grabs her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She looks at him like he's lost his mind; obviously she isn't going to stay.

"Don't be an idiot." He rolls his eyes. "It's four am. You take the couch, I'm going to bed. You have to wake up in what, three hours? Unless you want to call off and have hot morning sex." He winks at her and she rolls her eyes right back at him.

"You wish." Cameron sighs; he's right, it's stupid to go home now. She looks down at her crumpled work clothes. They're ridiculously uncomfortable to sleep in. "I don't have anything to wear."

House reaches for his cane. "Stay here."

She's got to be dreaming; House is actually being nice… it's probably guilt for basically changing the entire path of her life with one stupid make-out session… that inevitably led to more making out. Even still… it makes her smile like a stupid teenager with a crush.

He returns with an oversized band T-shirt and tosses it to her. "I doubt I have any pants that will fit. I promise not to grope you." He can't help but wink and grin salaciously; there's no doubt in her mind that he's thinking about checking out her ass.

She huffs, feigning irritation. "You better not." But it's not exactly a completely undesirable thought.

"Bathroom is down the hall." He gestures. "I should have an extra toothbrush in the cabinet."

Cameron nods and heads down the hall. "Thank you."

"Yeah." He walks towards the bedroom and before she closes the door gives her a gruff. "Night." Before heading into his room to finally get some comfortable rest.

"Oh, and I expect coffee in the morning."

"Don't push it." She shouts through the bathroom door, but can't help the stupid smile that lights up her face. This night had turned out strangely better then she ever could've hoped.

* * *

It's way too early. He's never been a morning person, but the smell of coffee wakes him and he grins; he can't believe she actually listened to him- she must _really_ want to get into his pants. His leg is surprisingly in less pain- must've been the late night pills. House yawns and stretches, reaching for his cane.

"Wow, when's the last time you had a woman in your kitchen?"

He blinks, looking for the source of the other voice in his room. He glances to the door and sees Amber. Amber? What the fuck. She's been dead for nearly a year. He's gone crazy. Everything from the past three days has been a dream.

"I know what you're thinking. This isn't a dream." Amber answers his thoughts. "You're really not that stupid are you?"

House just stares. "You're not real."

"Of course not." She counters. "I'm a manifestation of your subconscious."

"It's insomnia. Four nights without REM sleep can cause- "

"Don't try to rationalize. You slept well enough last night. Actually, I'm surprised you finally ended up with Cameron." Amber grins.

House opens his mouth to respond but hears Cameron calling from the kitchen.

"House? Who are you talking to?"

"No one." He replies, walking into the kitchen and taking the cup of coffee Cameron offers him.

She raises her brow in question but doesn't push it.

"You made breakfast." It's not a question. She made them eggs. Well, guess she's past the point of denying her feelings.

He watches her go up on her tiptoes to reach into the cabinet for plates and gets a great view of her ass as his shirt rides up on her. He whistles and gets an irritated glare.

"Eyes up." Cameron scolds.

He shrugs. "A hot woman in my kitchen? You can't expect me to ignore my primal instincts."

"Men are pigs." Cameron replies. "Stay over there." She points at the kitchen table, dishing them both out some eggs and sitting down to join him.

He shovels food into his mouth. "I could get use to this domesticity, especially if you start putting out." He winks.

"Don't push it." She grumbles, but eating breakfast with him every morning isn't a truly revolting idea.

"Mm, she does make good coffee doesn't she?"

Amber's voice floats across the kitchen; he'd assumed she'd just been the leftover remnants of a dream, but was clearly wrong. He looks over at her leaning against the counter, a red mug in her hands.

"Breakfast and eye candy? Not exactly a bad deal." Amber grins.

He's trying to drown her out, ignore her presence and focus on Cameron, but the figment of his imagination- if that's what she is- is damn persistent.

"You can't just ignore me. I'm part of you." Amber's voice invades his senses.

Suddenly, he's pulled back into reality when Cameron waves a hand in front of his face.

"House did you hear me? You've got a text from Foreman." She hands him his phone.

"Thanks." He mutters, opening his messages. "Got a case." Obviously. What else would a message from Foreman be about.

Cameron nods. "I've got to head in anyway. Not all of us have the luxury of going into work whenever we feel like it." She stands from the table and grabs both of their plates, putting them in the sink.

"Seriously, what's with the domestic act?" Amber questions, looking amused. "Might as well just bang her now before she falls more in love with you."

"Shut up." Whoops, he said that out loud.

Cameron turns around. "What?"

"I said thanks. For breakfast, I mean."

She smiles. "Two thank-yous in two days."

"Don't get used to it." He throws her own words back at her.

"Nice, really going to throw her off from the fact that you're falling for her." Amber rolls her eyes.

Suddenly, House feels a warm hand on his shoulder. "You alright? You seem kind of distracted." Cameron is looking down at him, concerned.

"Yeah." House holds up his phone. "Kid's got exploding head syndrome. I should go order my team to do some tests."

Cameron nods. "I asked if I could use your shower. If not I'll be late for work."

"Not gonna be suspicious at all, you heading into work in the same outfit." He winks. "Might as well get on with it and fuel the rumors." He can't help himself and reaches around the chair to grab her ass.

"House!" She squeaks, smacking his arm; her cheeks flushed. "Don't go spreading rumors around work. I'm serious."

He mimics locking his lips and throwing away the key.

Cameron rolls her eyes and glares at him.

"What no kiss?" He asks as she starts to leave the kitchen.

Cameron grins. "Maybe then you'll learn to behave." It scares her how easily she could fall into a morning routine with House- how comfortable this feels between them. Then again, it's been five years coming, if he isn't going to deter her then she isn't going to bother denying her feelings now.

* * *

House sighs, starting to get aroused at the thought of Cameron wet and naked in his apartment. Soon, he will get her wet and naked for other reasons.

He gets up from the table and hears that annoying voice drift from behind him.

"Wow, she's already got you wrapped around her finger. That didn't take very long." Amber teases.

House ignores her as best he can and groans; it's going to be a very long day.

* * *

 **Notes:** I had a lot of fun with Amber, hopefully I did her justice. Hope you guys enjoyed and are along for the ride. This story will follow House into rehab- that plot point isn't going away.


End file.
